Lose to Win
by Tsukkika Fleur
Summary: Jepang kalah. Oikawa pergi tinggalkan lapangan. Kageyama tak bisa buat apa-apa.
Jepang kalah—

—Oikawa pergi tinggalkan lapangan.

* * *

 _a haikyuu fanfiction:_

 **Lose to Win**

Haikyuu!© Haruichi Furudate

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini

* * *

Di luar gelap, sudah temaram, dan Oikawa masih berdiam. Kakinya melompat, tangannya diayun, lalu ia berpijak dan kembali melompat. Begitu terus, hingga peluh selalu menetes, dan bola kembali melambung.

"Oikawa-san."

Awalnya ia diamkan. Ia terus lempar bola, dengan mata terpaku di sana, dan kembali terbang.

"Pulang saja, Tobio-chan," katanya pada akhirnya, tanpa melihat Kageyama yang berdiam diri di belakang garis lapangan. "Aku masih lama."

Oikawa menepi sebentar ke pinggir, ambil seteguk-dua teguk air lalu kembali berlari ke tengah lapangan. Pakaiannya padahal sudah kuyup, dan entah mengapa dia tidak peduli. Seakan seluruh ruang dan waktunya hanya mengitar bola voli yang tengah berputar di kedua tangannya. Lainnya ia anggap kosong; tak ada.

Kageyama masih mengerutkan kening. "Ini sudah larut, Oikawa-san."

Oikawa lirik jam. Pukul sembilan.

Ia mengembus napas, coba atur lagi, dan kembali lakukan servis.

"Aku masih mau latihan, Tobio-chan. Hehehe."

Sehabis itu, Oikawa seakan tak pernah punya telinga. Dan Kageyama yang menyerah pulang pukul sepuluh lewat.

.

.

.

"Oikawa semakin bagus."

Kupingnya naik; Kageyama melirik pelatih. Ia diam. Tak bicara apa dan tetap pasang telinga. Pelatihnya terus bicarakan Oikawa bersama manajer. Tentang bagaimana peningkatan kemampuannya yang sudah hebat, atau tentang dia yang semakin fokus pada pertandingan, oh atau juga ketika melihat dia dengan teknik yang semakin sempurna jua.

"Dia memang selalu rajin berlatih."

Pelatihnya bilang iya, dan Kageyama rasakan getir. Air liurnya terasa pahit saat lewat pangkal kerongkongan.

Matanya ia alihkan pada mantan kakak kelasnya yang sedang kembali berlatih. Lakukan servis-servis gila dan makin asah akurasi umpannya.

Mulutnya ingin ucap sesuatu. Pada pelatih, atau manajer, atau Oikawa sendiri.

Kageyama segera menggeleng. Mana mungkin, katanya, ia tidak bisa.

.

.

.

"Oh, halo, Tobio-chan!" Oikawa tak jadi memutar bolanya lalu lambaikan tangan. "Mau ikut latihan?"

Kageyama diam, buat Oikawa naikkan sebelah alis. Sekian menit tak menjawab, lengkung senyum pada wajah Oikawa meluruh.

"Kalau kau tak mau latihan, lebih baik cepat pulang." Bola voli di tangannya ia pantul-pantulkan lalu mulai belakangi Kageyama yang masih tercenung di sana. "Kau hanya mengganggu."

Oikawa sudah siap kembali lempar bola—

—dan Kageyama tarik pergelangan Oikawa; biarkan bolanya jatuh dan Oikawa tak jadi melompat.

Kageyama harus lakukan, _hanya dia yang bisa lakukan._

"Lepas."

Oikawa berusaha sentak, dan Kageyama tetap pegang erat tanpa lihat wajahnya.

"Kageyama, lepas." Wajahnya tambah dingin; dan suaranya makin rendah. Ia coba sentak lagi, gagal, lalu ia mendecih.

"Kageyama—"

"Besok cuman pertandingan persahabatan!" Kageyama teriak; tepat di muka Oikawa dan buatnya terkejut sebentar. Persetan dengan adab, Kageyama tak punya. "Apa pentingnya, Oikawa-san?!"

Oikawa menggertak gigi lalu sentak tangan Kageyama hingga lepas. Kali ini Kageyama tak cegah. Biarkan tangannya lepas tapi mata birunya masih tatap dia galak.

"Memangnya kau tahu apa." Oikawa biarkan matanya menyipit—dan suaranya rendah hampir lirih. "Apa?"

"Semuanya." Kageyama berujar dingin. "Semuanya."

Mantan kakak kelasnya balikkan badan. Ia kemudian pungut bola yang sudah berhenti akibat kena tiang. Ia mulai pantulkan, lalu lempar, lompat, kemudian kembali serang.

Ia anggap Kageyama hilang.

"Kau menyedihkan, Oikawa-san."

Pintu _hall_ dibanting keras. Oikawa tangkap bola lalu diam sebentar.

"Memang."

Atau _dirinya saja yang harusnya menghilang._

.

.

.

Set pertama sengit, tapi Jepang menang. Negara tetangga berhasil dibungkam dengan skor selisih tiga angka. Semua berkat servis Oikawa yang berhasil raih nyaris sepuluh skor—sembilan.

Sampai set kedua dimulai. Pertandingan sedang berada di tengah-tengah. Momentum lagi-lagi sedang dipegang Jepang. Semuanya sudah optimis akan menangkan set kedua pula.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya Oikawa gagal masukkan bola lewat servis. Lalu performanya turun. Terus turun. Kemudian memburuk.

Lalu ambruk di tengah lapangan.

Kageyama masuk; gantikan Oikawa.

.

.

.

Jepang kemudian menang—

—tapi Kageyama tahu, Oikawa tetap merasa kalah.

.

.

.

Kageyama lari. Tasnya sampai terjungkal ke mana-mana. Ia belum sempat ganti kaus—tak peduli. Beberapa orang hampir tertubruk, ia sendiri hampir jatuh tersandung sesorang tadi—untung ia lincah, kalau tidak mungkin mukanya sedang mencium ubin sekarang.

Ia sendiri tidak tahu mengapa dirinya berlari. Bertanding _full set_ baru saja selesai dan ia harusnya masih lelah. Tapi tidak, ia terus lari, dengan kepala yang hanya berisi Oikawa, dan kakinya otomatis tuju ruang kesehatan.

Dengan napas memburu ia lalu berhenti. Ia mengatur napas pelan-pelan dan masih berdiri di depan pintu ruang kesehatan tanpa mau buru-buru membukanya. Ia ambil napas panjang, kemudian ia buka.

Di sana tidak ada siapa-siapa.

Kageyama spontan banting pintu. Ia kembali lari—gigit bibir.

.

.

.

Ia ingat riuhnya sorakan penonton. Semuanya mengangkat _banner_ Jepang, mengenakan _jersey_ kebanggaan negara, lalu teriakan yel-yel dan kata-kata semangat.

Stadium benar-benar sesak. Semua pemain juga turut jadi rasakan itu. Cahaya-cahaya lampu terlihat begitu terang. Udara dan hawa sekitar jadi panas hingga berat untuk ambil napas.

Bangku-bangku _VIP_ diisi oleh orang-orang familiar. Kerabat semua ada, kawan-kawan lama yang bisa datang turut berjejer di sana. Semangat juang para pemain naik, berjanji untuk dapatkan emas atau kalahkan lawan.

Ia menyaksikan dari barisan cadangan. Matanya ikuti bola dan pergerakan pemain di lapangan. Kadang ikut bersorak ketika kawan berhasil cetak poin, lalu ikut menenangkan ketika lawan yang berhasil cetak.

Pertarungan sengit. Sempat beberapa kali _deuce_ hingga lawan rebut set awal hingga skor capai kepala tiga. Set dua Jepang lebih bersemangat. Beberapa kali tinggalkan lawan beberapa poin dan tak buat mereka kejar. Seakan semua performa pemain berada benar di puncak ketika set dua, lalu mereka berhasil rebut telak dengan selisih empat angka.

Set ketiga sudah seperti berada di awan. Ketika lagi-lagi Jepang tinggalkan negara tetangga cukup jauh dari awal. Begini ia sudah bahagia, tak apa asal tidak dimainkan.

Ketika poin sudah berkisar pada delapan belas atau sembilan belas, kedua sudut matanya menangkap riuh. Wajah-wajah yang ia kenal tiba-tiba berdiri lalu berlari keluar bangku stadium, berdesakkan dengan penonton-penonton lain yang sedang seru menyaksikan pertandingan.

Tubuhnya seketika diam; ia tak lagi fokus pada kawan maupun lawan yang ada di lapangan. Matanya mengikuti kawan-kawannya yang keluar dari pintu stadium. Ia coba enyahkan, lalu fokus kembali pada pertandingan.

Ia tak sadar sampai akhirnya ia dipanggil oleh pelatihnya. Dirinya ditunjuk oleh pelatih; ia dimainkan.

Peluit dibunyikan, dan Oikawa ditarik masuk ke barisan cadangan.

Ia ingat set terakhir itu sempat _deuce_. Lalu Jepang gagal rebut juara pertama.

Karena lawan berhasil mengejar poin, karena ada seorang pemain yang lalu pelan-pelan kacaukan ritme pertandingan.

Itu Oikawa. Yang bahkan saat berbaris di akhir pertandingan pun tidak ada.

Ia lalu ingat. Bagaimana kagetnya dirinya ketika ia buka ponsel, lalu Kindaichi mengiriminya pesan kalau Iwaizumi kecelakaan mobil di perjalanan menuju pertandingan final hari itu.

Dan ia juga tahu, kalau sampai hari ini, tepat lima bulan setelah pertandingan itu, Iwaizumi tidak kunjung bangun. Dan ia memang benar.

Karena Kageyama lihat dari balik jendela sekarang. Oikawa benar ada di sana; memeluk tangan Iwaizumi yang masih terbaring dengan bantuan alat medis di hadapannya. Kageyama terdiam di balik pintu ruangan. Tak berani gerak pula ketika ia juga menyaksikan Oikawa terus-terusan menyeka air matanya yang nyatanya tidak begitu deras.

Dadanya nyeri. Kageyama tak bisa buat apa-apa.

.

.

.

Jadi hari ini Jepang menang—

—dengan Oikawa kembali tinggalkan lapangan, kembali terluka, gagal balaskan dendam, dan Iwaizumi yang tak kunjung sadar.

* * *

 **end**


End file.
